


No Monsters Here

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lavender Brown Lives, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Parvati finds Lavender in a pool of blood during the Battle of Hogwarts and manages to find a working floo to take her to St. Mungo's.





	No Monsters Here

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 25: ~~Halloween~~ or **“We’ll get through this together.”**

“We’ll get through this together.”

Lavender didn’t respond, and Parvati gripped her hand tighter where it rested on the bed. The Healer left quietly to give them privacy, and Lavender’s parents still hadn’t arrived. She didn’t know how to handle this. Lavender wouldn’t even look at her. She just stared at the ceiling. Magic wouldn’t heal the wounds, and they were bandaged. So many bandages Parvati felt sick.

But it was better than how she had looked when Parvati had found mid-battle, her lying in a pool of her own blood and rushed her to a working floo and straight to St Mungo’s.

She hadn’t even known who had won until St Mungo’s had come to a standstill around them and cheered.

But everything was back to business shortly after, and with that had come the unfortunate news.

“It doesn’t change anything,” she whispered softly, stroking the back of Lavender’s hand with her thumb. “You’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

“I don’t want to be,” Lavender whispered, and Parvati saw tears slip from the corners of her eyes. “I’m a...I’m a monster now.”

Parvati grabbed a tissue with her free hand and dabbed at her eyes for her. “No. You’re still beautiful. You’re still kind and compassionate. You’ll never be a monster to me. We’ll get you through this.”

Lavender squeezed her hand tightly. “I don’t know if I can. What will I...what will I do now?”

“Anything you want,” Parvati said, stiffening her spine. “And if anything, _anyone_ , gets in the way of that, we’ll fight them together!”

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think toeing the 200 word minimum line is gonna be the norm for the rest of Sapphic Sept if I manage to finish it. motivation dwindling fast, but I made a good run of it in the beginning.


End file.
